


Psalms 23

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: drabble





	Psalms 23

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The mission briefing had covered the facts - PXE-923 was cold and dark. 

 

The planet was situated in a long orbit around a dim sun with enough subterranean thermal activity to keep half of the surface just above perpetual deep freeze. The briefing hadn’t conveyed the creepy, bad-horror-movie feeling that settled in on him the minute he stepped through the event horizon. The gate had been fortuitously located at the planet’s equator where the temperature - at least at high noon - ran a balmy 37°. 

 

Sheppard exhaled slowly, his breath frosty in the chill of the air, squinting into the monochromatic gloom as the rest of his and Major Lorne’s team emerged on the platform behind him.

 

“Yea, though I walk through the valley…” he muttered quietly to no one in particular.

 

Ronon looked first at Sheppard and then at the expanse of trees in front of them with the flat, disinterested stare Lorne was sure he’d patented. The one he used when someone from the Expedition made a reference that made no sense to anyone from the Pegasus Galaxy.

 

“It’s a quote from the Bible,” Lorne explained even though Ronon hadn’t asked.

 

Ronon turned the look on him.

 

“It’s from a religious book back on Earth. The whole saying goes, ‘yea, though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil.”

 

“Why not?” Ronon asked flatly, his tone matching his earlier stare.

 

Lorne gave up on the explanation and clapped Ronon on the shoulder, hard. Grinning, he gave Ronon the standard military answer.

 

“Cause I’m the baddest motherfucker here!”

 

Ronon grinned. That, he understood.


End file.
